darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
993
Cyrus refuses to tell Horace the purpose of his experiment. Synopsis Teaser : Night has returned to Collinwood. But this is the Collinwood that exists in another parallel time, where people have made other choices. Here, Barnabas Collins lies chained in his own coffin, unaware that a drama is unfolding, where all distinctions are lost between the living and the dead. Quentin enters the East Wing and hears Alexis screaming. The two notice that the piano is playing "Ode To Angelique" by itself, and Alexis is convinced that Angelique has returned. Act I Quentin refuses to believe that Angelique is back at Collinwood, but Alexis is convinced otherwise. She also informs Quentin that earlier her room smelled like Angelique's favorite perfume. The two also discover a bracelet on top of the piano that wasn't there before. Quentin suggests he call the authorities and have Angelique's body exhumed, but Alexis thinks it is a bad idea because the police will think they are all crazy. The two ponder what to do next. Sabrina is working in Cyrus' lab and there is a knock at the back door. It's Horace, who has another package for Cyrus. Horace notices that Sabrina's engagement ring is missing, which makes Sabrina upset. Sabrina tries to get rid of him, but Horace says he will wait until Cyrus returns so he can give him the package himself. Alexis decides to move to another room in the house. As they walk through the house, Alexis feels cold and feels that someone is following them, but there is no one else in the hallway. Act II Cyrus returns to his lab and signs for the package that Horace has brought him. After Sabrina leaves, Horace says the new chemical has been altered and it will hopefully eliminate the amnesia side-effect. Horace pleads with Cyrus to tell him more about the experiment Cyrus is performing, but Cyrus refuses to tell him anything and kicks him out. Sabrina returns and tells Cyrus she thinks he has been working too hard, and she forces him to go upstairs and take a break. After Cyrus leaves, there is another knock at the back door. This time it's Alexis, who wants to talk about the first seance where Angelique died. Sabrina tells her she believes she was murdered, but she can't remember who it was. Alexis apologizes for bringing the matter up. Hannah returns to Collinwood at Quentin's request and asks her to help him find out if there is a spirit haunting the mansion. Soon the lights go out and Hannah starts to choke. Act III After a few moments, the lights turn back on and Hannah recovers. As Quentin asks what can be done to get rid of the spirit, the desk drawer opens by itself. Inside there is a copy of Bruno's "Ode To Angelique" music sheet that has dried blood on the cover. There is also a note that says, "It must be tonight!" Hannah wants to leave because she is frightened, but Quentin forces her not to say anything to Bruno about what has happened. Later that night, Quentin and Alexis are talking in the drawing room when the phone rings. It's Hannah, saying she has read her tarot cards and says there is great danger coming to Collinwood. Quentin contemplates abandoning Collinwood, but Alexis vows to remain in the house. After Alexis leaves, Quentin is tormented by unseen forces and hears "Ode To Angelique" playing throughout the house. He runs back into the drawing room and sees something that frightens him. Memorable quotes : Alexis: How can a murdered spirit be at rest until the murderer’s been found? ---- : Quentin: The music, the picture of Bruno, the blood... What does it all mean? Dramatis personae * Lara Parker as Alexis Stokes * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Paula Laurence as Hannah Stokes * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart (PT) * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) * John Harkins as Horace Gladstone Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 988. * This is the thirty-second episode and the first of nine consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirteenth episode and the first of nine consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Hallway outside Angelique's room. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Alexis and Quentin witness the piano in Angelique's room play by itself (reprised from the previous episode). Later, in the drawing room, something grabs Hannah by the throat, and a drawer opens seemingly by itself twice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Who could it be? * TIMELINE: It's late. It was last week when the seance was held (occurred in 990). 10:10pm: Hannah leaves Collinwood. 11:15pm: Quentin and Alexis in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * The blood that appears on the sheet music appears to be pieces of plastic, having none of the appearance of how blood would stain paper. Did they only have one and not want to ruin it? An identical copy of the sheet music appears in the next episode without the 'blood'. * In the opening scene closeup of the piano, the keys are still moving after the music stops. * When Alexis says to Quentin, "The feeling began to grow," the camera pulls too far back and another set can be glimpsed. * When Quentin is leading Alexis to a different bedroom for her to stay in at Collinwood, after she stops because she feels they're being followed, there is a very long pause during which Lara Parker has her hand over her mouth while she seems to be whispering some lines to David Selby, who appears to be trying not to laugh. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 993 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 993 - All I Know Is Danger Gallery ( }}) 993a.jpg|Haunted Piano 993ki.jpg|Mystery Bracelet 993kzm.jpg|Phantom Strangler Category:Dark Shadows episodes